


wanted: cat wrangler

by pedipalps



Series: November 2018 daily davekat [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meetings, Humanstuck, M/M, Meet-Cute, karkat's cat escapes his apartment and dave catches it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: i dont know what karkat would name his cat but feel free to leave suggestions in the comments lmao





	wanted: cat wrangler

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what karkat would name his cat but feel free to leave suggestions in the comments lmao

You’re walking down the hallway towards your apartment on your way home from work one day when you see a cat running right towards you. A second later, you see a young man come after it, rushing out of the apartment where the animal had previously been and which you notice has had its door left open. Seeing how panicked the man seems to be and realizing that you have a chance to do so, you jump down and quickly snatch the cat up before it can get any farther. It immediately starts struggling to escape your arms.

The man, who you can only presume is the cat’s owner, comes running up to you and stops, bending over to catch his breath when he reaches you. “Thanks,” he replies breathlessly. “That’s the- that’s the third time this week she’s made it out.”

You chuckle. “She’s gotten a taste of the hallway, she just can’t get enough.”

He nods and smiles in amusement. “Yeah, right.” He holds out his arms to you, indicating that he wants his pet back. “I’ll just take her, then.”

You start to hand her over, but it becomes apparent immediately that if you loosen your hold even the tiniest bit, she’s going to escape. “Yeah, no dude, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. I can take her back to your apartment for you but like, if I try and give her to you there’s virtually no way she doesn’t end up making her way back to freedom, you feel me?”

He sighs. “Sure, whatever. I just want my cat back where she belongs, which is most definitely not out in the hallway.” He turns around and starts to walk back towards his door. You follow behind him, stepping into the apartment after him as he pushes the door open enough to let you through and closes it behind you after you’re both inside. “I don’t love having strangers in my apartment, even if you are good-looking.” As soon as he says that, he slaps his hands over his mouth and turns away from you, like he can’t believe he said that out loud. 

You laugh out loud and drop the cat, who immediately runs back towards the door and, finding that it is once again closed, slinks away to another room of the apartment. “You’re pretty easy on the eyes yourself, my man.” He turns back towards you, hands still over his mouth, and you can see that his face is bright red. “What’s your name, bro?”

He lowers his hands. “Karkat Vantas. You?”

“Dave Strider.” You hold out your hand for him to shake and he takes it. “If you ever need someone to come catch your cat for you, I’m your man.” 

He snorts. “Sure thing. I’ll make sure I give you a call if I’m ever in need of your services.” 

“Alright, sounds good.” You point a thumb over your shoulder towards the door. “I’ll just be going now.” You turn towards the door and start to head out, but you’re stopped when Karkat grabs you by the wrist.

You turn around to look at him, and you can tell that he’s avoiding making eye contact with you as he speaks. “Hey, uh, before you go, I just wanted to say thanks again, and to, um.” He pauses, and you wait for him to finish. He looks up at you when he speaks again. “Do you wanna get coffee or something, sometime?”

You smile. “Hell yeah dude, sure thing. I live right down the hall, I’ll come over here sometime and we could totally hang out.”

He smiles again, and then releases your wrist from his hold. You offer him a small wave as you exit his apartment, and you can’t stop yourself from smiling the whole way as you head back to yours.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> my tumblr is not-dirk-strider


End file.
